


Tonight You Belong To Me

by UngusTheBungus



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Death, F/M, Jealousy, Mild Sexual Content, Motel, Original Character Death(s), Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Song Lyrics, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngusTheBungus/pseuds/UngusTheBungus
Summary: I know you belongTo somebody newBut tonightYou belong to meAlthough we're apartYou are a part of my heartBut tonightYou belong to me
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Tonight You Belong To Me

Black dress? Check. Lacy thigh highs? Check. Panties that barely cover your ass? Eh. Scratch that. You pulled down your black panties with the small, cute pink bow at the center and tossed them on your bed. Honestly, you wouldn’t need panties for what you’re planning on doing tonight. 

You scheduled a date with a good-looking hunter that you’ve been seeing for quite a while now. Has it really been six months already? You smiled at the thought of your current relationship. He actually brought you flowers and chocolates. If you heard a sound in the night that absolutely frightened you, then presto! He was there in a flash and would spend the night cuddling you while stroking your hair. You haven’t felt this loved, since…

Oh god. Stop thinking about HIM. That relationship was over and for a good reason. Chrollo Lucilfer. You haven’t seen him in like a year, but honestly this was good for you. He was a complete psychopath. Trying to talk to another man? He’d glare the other man down and punish you later with no remorse. Taking a walk? He MUST come with to make sure you’re telling the truth and not seeing other men behind his back. If you ever betrayed his trust, he’d leave you handcuffed to your bed pleading for forgiveness. You hated his guts. 

But oh god could he make you feel sooooo good. His fingers felt like heaven and his dick? Don’t even get started on that. You shook your head. What the fuck were you even going on about? No matter what he did, the dude was crazy. Enough reminiscing about stuff that he did to make you feel incredible. 

When you glanced at the mirror, you thought that your makeup was a bit smeared. Hurriedly, you dabbed a bit of spit on your finger and wiped some of the excess lipstick off. With a confident grin, you finally felt like you were ready to meet your beau. As you waltzed through your doorway, you felt a twinge of fear. Something didn’t feel right at all. Even though you felt like something might go horribly wrong, you shrugged it off. Chrollo wouldn’t even fucking know about this. He was probably in another country stealing more crap and not giving a damn about you. You sighed heavily as you left your apartment. 

\- - -

Chrollo was furious as he reached the meeting place of you and your “lover”. How dare you meet up with someone behind his back. He was afraid of this and only left you out of his sight when he absolutely had to. He only left for a little while, right? 

When he opened the door, he spotted your date sitting down with his arm draped over one of the back pillows. Once your date noticed him, he stood up with a puzzled expression on his face. Chrollo couldn’t even see what you found attractive in this man. He had on this tacky suit and honestly looked like he just got out of bed. He didn’t deserve you.

“Who the fuck are you?” The man asked, reaching for something in his back pocket. In response, Chrollo reached for his Ben’s knife. Two could play that game. 

“None of your concern.” Chrollo replied, still clutching his knife. The hunter grabbed the item in his back pocket, which turned out to be a gun, and fired bullets at him. Unfortunately for him, Chrollo was faster and dodged the bullets with ease. Then, he ran towards the man who was anxiously trying to reload his gun and sliced the hunter’s arm. The hunter let out a grunt in response.

Chrollo wanted to just let the man die, but another idea popped in his head. He smirked as he brought out his book, flipping it to a certain page. 

\- - -

You hummed a happy tune as you approached the seedy motel. Seriously, you wished that he had picked a better place for your first time besides this dingy place. Eh, beggars can’t be choosers you guess. Though, he had his own place, right? Why didn’t he bring you there? Sounds sketchy as shit, but okay. 

Room 204, he said. You gulped and managed to convince yourself that you could do this, opening the door slowly. You didn’t expect what you were looking at when you first walked into the room. 

Your date, or what was left of him, collapsed onto the floor. In the corner of the room, you saw the man you didn’t want to see ever again. Fucking Chrollo. 

“Pleasure seeing you again.” He walked over the corpse of your boyfriend and went to touch your cheek. Trembling and with tears streaming down your face, you reached for the doorknob. However, Chrollo immediately wrapped his arms around you and pulled you deeper into the dark room. 

“It appears that your manners need some work.” He mumbled into your neck. Why the hell was he back here?! You thought that after six goddamn months that he’d forget about you and fuck someone else. Well, you thought wrong. 

“W-why?” You asked, tears still falling from your eyes. Ignoring your question, he wiped the tears off with his finger and pulled you into a kiss. His other hand traveled down your body until he reached for the bottom of your dress. You tried to move your arms, yet you stood there frozen as his fingers found their way to your pussy. 

“You aren’t wearing any panties.” He frowned and pushed you onto the nearby bed. Looking over the side of the bed, you saw your boyfriend once again. It looked like chunks had been taken out of him. Didn’t Chrollo have…? That fucker didn’t.

“YOU USED THE INDOOR FISH SHIT, DIDN’T YOU?!” You cried out, wiping back tears. This wasn’t fair. Your boyfriend didn’t do anything but exist! Why did Chrollo think that he had the right to barge in here and take his life with his stupid ass fish?!

Without warning, he grabbed your boyfriend’s head and pushed it right in your face. You felt like you were about to vomit. You gagged, but nothing came out.

“You really were about to have sex with him tonight, weren’t you?” When you didn’t answer him, he threw the corpse to the side and grabbed your face, smearing blood all over your cheeks. “Answer me.”

“Y-yes.” You managed to sputter out, nervously waiting for his response. He towered over you as he pressed one of his knees against your bare pussy, eliciting a gasp from you. 

“Next time you’re thinking about leaving me, remember this.” He leaned into you until his teeth grazed your neck. Then, he harshly bit you, which made you scream. “You’re mine and only mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I freaking love this song, okay? Technically, this song doesn't really make sense in this context, because you don't really belong to anyone else now that your boyfriend is a dead boi


End file.
